


You'll Always Make It

by Terinka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, short fic, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: In the New World, the battles are gruesome and enemies are tough - although nothing is worse than the sea itself.A brief moment of affection between the captain and his first mate.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	You'll Always Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone!  
> This was written for my friend Jax as an art/fic exchange - please go check their part at https://jaxaggedon.tumblr.com/post/622100100200660992/headoverheelswithsharkgrin-asked-for-a-cool-puffy
> 
> It's short but I hope you'll like it!

Slowly opening one eye, Luffy groaned. It wasn’t anything unusual, to feel like the sea train hit him full speed after a long battle, but it was nothing Sanji’s feast (and maybe a sip of Zoro’s sake, if he was feeling extra adventurous) wouldn’t make instantly better. However, tonight.. 

Luffy guessed it was still  _ tonight _ , with the room being completely dark. He could hear the wind and feel the waves gently washing Sunny’s hull, rocking the ship, telling him that wherever they were, they were anchored; the silence not giving him any more information about his nakama.  _ They are safe, they must be safe, I kicked that bald captain’s ass over the deck, _ Luffy remembered,  _ and then..well, then I fell into the sea. _

The involuntary trip under the water explained the lingering exhaustion Luffy felt. If it was still this bad, he probably had spent quite some time...sinking.  _ Drowning. _ Sighing, the young captain tried to rub his tired eyes and stretch the rubbery muscles - only to find out he was tightly wrapped in a robe, with a heavy hand around his shoulders keeping him tight against a warm body. Luffy inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of his first mate, and looked up where he guessed the swordsman’s face would be. 

One silver eye was watching him, the speckles of green almost black in the dark, a scowl adorning the older pirate’s face. Luffy wiggled, trying to free himself from the fabric covering him in lieu of a blanket, but Zoro’s only response was to hug the captain even tighter. 

“Sencho.” 

Despite other words not being said out loud, Luffy understood all he needed from Zoro’s quiet voice. He heard that little hint of a growl forming somewhere deep in the swordsman’s throat, the underlying worry hidden behind the usual grumpiness. Luffy immediately stopped his ministrations, and instead relaxed into the one-armed hug, copying Zoro’s body, and dipped his fingers under the haramaki, seeking the warmth beneath. 

“Is Zoro angry?” Luffy inquired, the shared body heat making the exhaustion fade away faster. He ran his fingers across the skin under the belly warmer, not-so-accidentally tickling Zoro. 

“Don’t f-fucking  _ tickle _ me!” Zoro grumbled and tensed, focused on staying calm and quiet. He curled his arm, pulling his captain along until Luffy was lying on Zoro, his head hidden in the crook of the swordsman’s neck; long, calloused fingers running through his black hair. Zoro sighed and Luffy could feel the body under him relaxing and losing some of the nervosity bubbling through the veins. 

“After the fight, you fell overboard..and I failed. It took me way too long to get to you. I was all the way across the..no, that doesn’t matter. I failed you, Luffy.” The room was suddenly too quiet, the only sound in Luffy’s ears the steady heartbeat in the chest under him. 

“Well, but it looks like I’ve made it,” the captain opposed, laughing a little. 

“But you’ve been so..cold and motionless when I finally got you. Nami said the underwater currents were extra cold and fast here, they took you far from the ship, and I couldn’t...it was dark...I couldn’t see you anywhere. What if..the next time I won’t make it?” Strong arms locked Luffy in an almost painful hug - one that would be bone-breaking for anyone else. 

The captain only grinned in response, his expression hidden against Zoro's shoulder. He wormed his arms around the other's neck, fingers running through the soft, green strands; when he spoke, his lips ghosted the words over the swordsman’s skin. 

“Shishishi. Zoro’s an idiot. I know you’ll always jump after me and find me in time. You always do. You’re my f-” 

_ First mate.  _ Suddenly finishing the sentence in this way didn’t make much sense. Luffy fell quiet for a moment. He really liked the way Zoro’s heartbeat suddenly picked up the speed, the steady  _ thump  _ having been replaced with an erratic, rapid rhythm. Spurred by the moment and his own heart recognizing the emotions, filling his chest with warmth better than any blanket could ever provide, Luffy laughed again and left a featherlight kiss on the corner of Zoro’s mouth. 

“You’re mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro was probably overreacting and had jumped after Luffy, like, 0.47s later than usually. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this short fluffy drabble! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated *♡*


End file.
